wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightdweller
click to open''NOTE: If you are making any Stonewell City fan-fics, please don’t have Nightdweller be in the fanfiction the entire time. He mainly lives in the rainforest and occasionally visits Stonewell. for the pokemon inspired contest! my son won first place along with Basin, I’m proud of him. lower case is purposeful .a.p.p.e.a.r.a.n.c.e. ''you pathetic individuals bowing down to a rainwing '' If one goes a bit too far outside their village, they may find a hut in the middle of the forest. Inside, is this dragon, Nightdweller. He certainly looks very odd. Mainly, his scales are a dark grey with a small dark blue tint to them, possibly helping him blend into the darkness better. His scales shine dully through the moonlight in the canopy. Nightdweller’s underscales look a bit more blue than grey, but is still that blue-grey color. His horns and spines are a very light grey, with a bit of green sprinkled on there. Nightdweller’s top leg scales are a light yellow color, and it glows in the moonlight. The teardrop scales that go down his body are this same light yellow color, and it could almost look like very light lemons. Almond shaped eyes the color of apples stare back at you, with no specific emotion. His ears are certainly odd, almost like an extra horn. These ears have an light yellow band on them. His tail is almost the same shape as his ears. The teardrop scales and spines stop suddenly where his tail starts. Another yellow band is around his tail. Circular yellow bands are on his four legs. His posture is usually an average posture, so he usually looks average posture-wise. .p.e.r.s.o.n.a.l.i.t.y. ''i only bowed down to get out of that heck-hole When you meet Nightdweller, he instantly seems like the dragon who hates everything. He hates all RainWings, and thinks they’re pathetic and lazy. When the NightWings bowed down to Glory, he was appalled at this. He only bowed down to Glory to get out of the volcano, and after this, he left to into the Rainforest to build his own home, away from the pathetic tribes. Nightdweller was taught at a young age to when the time came, to murder the RainWings, all of them, with no mercy. Once you met him, though, he actually turns out to be quite nice and pleasing. He’s a night-owl, preferring to come out and hunt at night. Nightdweller is cautious when wandering around the forest, afraid Queen Glory or other RainWings will capture him and bring him back to the village. He can sometimes snap at other dragons due to being alone most of the time. .a.b.i.l.i.t.i.e.s. anyways, I have my own special powers '' Nightdweller has seemed to map out the entire rainforest, and is able to move through it with ease. He has his own “stats” that he keeps track of, oddly, but it doesn’t seem to be put to any good use outside of battle. Stats: HP: 95 Attack: 65 Defense: 110 Special Attack: 60 Special Defense: 130 Speed: 65 (Special is against fire, frostbreath etc, normal attack and defense is physical moves, such as clawing the other opponent, barbed tail, etc.) He seems to specialize in defense. Nightdweller has two odd powers, one is a wisp like ball of gas that behaves like fire, but is different. It make sthe opponent feel an unbearable pain that reduces their battle capabilities. He calls this move “Ghost Ball”. Nightdweller has another move he calls “Dark Pulse” that makes the opponent feel a stinging pain. This pain lingers after their battle for two hours. .h.i.s.t.o.r.y. ''the volcano was terrible, i thought, but nightwings bowing down to a rainwing is worse Nightdweller hatched on the volcano, like other NightWing Dragonets. He immediately was noticed by multiple dragons, as possibly the one that would assist them in taking over the rainforest. Reluctantly, his parents let the NightWings orchestrating the massacre take him, so they did. He was raised in the Talons of these dragons, taught how to fight and attack. Nightdweller was taught to mercilessly slaughter RainWings when they attacked them. He was taught all of this, at a young age. Of course, he actually agreed to all of it, so the NightWings thought of him as a perfect weapon. His odd abilities, his innocent age. Perhaps they could attack the RainWings quicker than they thought they would. They also knew he had a motive to attack the RainWings; because of the volcano. He hated the volcano, it’s filthy environment, all the smoke and ash. He was the perfect weapon. One day, (keep in mind this is before Battlewinner got frostbreathed) Battlewinner and Nightdweller, as he was her trusted dragon by her side, went out to look at the continent, perhaps to attempt to get allies in this attack. Knowing the war had just started, they went to Blister, and she accepted. They tried to get to Burn, but couldn’t, as she wasn’t at her stronghold, and they tried to get into contact with Blaze. Then that’s when the IceWing attacked. The IceWing tackled Battlewinner suddenly, opening her snout wide open and sprayed their frostbreath her jaws. Quickly, Nightdweller bursted his dark pulse at the attacking IceWing, causing them to flee. In a panic, he blasted a blast of wisp like fire at his unconscious Queen. Suddenly, her eyes blinked open. He and his queen flew all the way back to the NightWing tunnel, then entered the Rainforest, then went back to the Night Kingdom. Nightdweller had been blasting the wisp like fire the entire time, and it was a hassle. But, she made it back to the Night Kingdom, relatively unharmed except for the ice inside her body. She told Mastermind to get a cauldron and fill it with lava, and he did, while Nightdweller was still breathing wisp like fire on her. He came back, and told her to go to her throne room, where the cauldron was kept. All the way there, Nightdweller and Mastermind breathed Fire on her to keep her alive, and she made it there, where she jumped in the cauldron. Everyone was relived their Queen was alive and safe, and Greatness decided to speak for her mother. So, Queen Battlewinner stayed in her throne room, as Greatness spoke for her. But, the NightWings weren’t so happy at Nightdweller. They blamed him for ruining the queen’s life, delaying their massacre. The NightWings then greatly disliked Nightdweller from then on out, and he went from a loved and bodyguard of the queen, to being a hated and disliked dragon. Oh, did Nightdweller dislike it. He hated it. Nightdweller wanted to be that loved NightWing, but now he wasn’t. He just wanted to go to the Rainforest. And plus, he technically did ''save the Queen. Years later, Nightdweller still being a hated and disliked dragon, the ground started to rumble. Nightdweller was confused, as the volcano hadn’t had any major eruption yet. Alas, he realized this was the end. Panicked, he headed straight for the tunnel, before any other NightWings, before the Dragonets of Destiny. Nightdweller bursted into the Rainforest, and stood in awe as he ventured farther into it. It was so pretty. The birds were chirping, there were trees, light, clean water. He’d only seen part of the Rainforest, the entry part where the tunnel was, and he’d seen the rest from above. But he didn‘t guess it’d be this pretty. He loved every part of it. Perhaps, he‘d been the happiest he’d ever been in his life. ”Oh, hi, you must of felt it too.“ A voice startled him, and he turned around. It was a pretty dragoness, with pink scales, two tipped tails, and a red dot in between her eyed. ”Oh, hello. I’m Nightdweller, what’s your name?” Nightdweller replied. “Dawndweller,” she replied. “It’s nice to met you.” Nightdweller heard noises to hi left, so he turned to his left. He saw multiple RainWings, swinging from branches, followed by what seemed to be a NightWing, SeaWing, MudWing, and an odd looking SandWing. One of the RainWings turned to face Nightdweller and Dawndweller, and shot something at them. It pricked his and her scales, and suddenly, he feel unconscious. ”Bow down to your new queen,” Was the first thing he said when he regained conscious. He seemed to be in a healing hut, with Dawndweller in the bed next to him. She also seemed quite confused as to what happened. A NightWing with a silk bandage wrapped around his eyes laid to the other bed next to Nightdweller. In front of them, a SeaWing, MudWing, SandWing and two RainWings were standing, one with a quite regal posture. “Bow down to Glory, or go back to your filthy volcano.” The SeaWing snapped at him. Nightdweller was in awe. Bow down to a ''RainWing?! This was outrageous! Alas, he had to. ”For Queen Glory,” He and Dawndweller muttered. Once Nightdweller and Dawndweller regained enough strength, they both escaped into the deep rainforest. There, they both decided to build a hut where there would be enough room for the both of them. This was better than living with idiotic RainWings and NightWings. Here, he would live with another NightWing who thought the same as him. Occasionally, Nightdweller will go to Stonewell city to visit to Eevee Association. He doesn’t live there, however. .r.e.l.a.t.i.o.n.s.h.i.p.s. the only other dragon i trust other than myself is dawndweller. oh, yeah, and the eevee association gang. '' NightWings: Nightdweller thought his tribe was awesome, until it was revealed they all hated him. He hates the NightWings for being pathetic and bowing down to the RainWings. RainWings: This lazy and terrible tribe. This tribe is horrible, in Nightdweller’s opinion. He hates the tribe with all of his heart and considers them lazy, terrible, and useless. Dawndweller: Nightdweller and Dawndweller are like long lost siblings. They both are odd, and both hate RainWings. Nightdweller also likes the fact they both have ‘dweller’ in their name. ”Hey! Dawndweller! I’ll be gone for a while, okay?” -Nightdweller telling Dawn that he’ll be going to Stonewell for a while. Basin: Nightdweller thinks of her, as an, odd dragon. He partly hates her for being part RainWing, as he hates RainWings, but also feels guilt and pity for her because her parents died and she had to kill who she thought was a good friend. Overall, Nightdweller thinks of her as a good friend, but dislikes the fact that she is part RainWing. He doesn’t mind her being an hybrid, though. ''”Basin! I don’t hate you! It’s, just, I hate RainWings in general. I just don’t like them. But I don’t hate you! Please! I don’t hate you!” ''-Nightdweller to Basin Nightflier: Nightdweller agrees a lot with this NightWing. They both think that RainWings are stupid, and it’s good to know that she hate NightWing bowing down to a lazy tribe. He only knows her from the volcano, though. Nightdweller would like to get to know her more. .d.a.r.k...g.e.m. ''it’s a cool item Nightdweller holds a diamond shaped black gem called the Dark Gem. The Dark Gem raises the power of his Dark Pulse attack. The duration and pain is 50% greater the first time he uses Dark Pulse in battle. However, after using it in battle, it is rendered useless the rest of the battle and it takes five days in order for him to be able to use it again. .t.r.i.v.i.a. ha, but i live on my own now * His special moves are based off of the same moves of the same name in Pokémon. * The moves in Pokémon don’t do the same thing as Nightdweller’s version does, in Pokémon they just inflict damage. * He is based off of Umbreon. * Umbreon is a dark type, which is a perfect fit for a NightWing. * The reason why he’s a night-owl is because Umbreon evolves from Eevee with high friendship during the night or leveling up Eevee with high friendship with the moon-stone in bag. * This is ironic because Nightdweller only has one close group of friend, Dawndweller and the Eevee Association. * Dawndweller is based off of Espeon. * He can write with both talons, so he is ambidextrous .g.a.l.l.e.r.y but nobody sees me, what’s the point Nightdweller drawn ref.png|by sunset F577FE97-FC8A-42F8-812D-4CB4E4F24F57.png|Umbreon from Pokémon FC92713B-B475-4A09-B8AD-7D4292831985.png|The Dark Gem, credit to Pokémon artists Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0)